You Belong With Me
by al3x
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have been best friends since the day that Nessie was born. Yet Jacobs starting to act in a way that confuses her, because she knows him better than anyone else.
1. WHERE are my new shoes?

"JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing that my voice would vibrate on his eardrums even if he were in the woods at the very end of our long garden. I tapped my left foot impatiently, counting to ten in my head.

"You called?" Jacob, all almost seven foot of him, stood in the doorway to my bedroom. His face looked curious. I was not fooled.

"Where are they?" I pronounced each word slowly, calmly.

"Where are what?" he asked as he casually leaned against the doorframe, a smirk sliding into place on his face.

"You know what I am on about," I replied through gritted teeth. He knew exactly which buttons to press.

"Do I?" he said, shrugging his huge shoulders.

"_Jacob," _I hissed. His reply was a wide smile and my eyes narrowed at him. _Ugh, stupid dog, _I thought. "Please," I caved, dropping to my bed with an exasperated sigh. "I'm nervous enough without you hiding my favourite new pair of shoes. Will you please just tell me where they are?"

He barked a laugh. "Giving in so easily Nessie? You know, you've been no fun these last two days," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've been nervous is all," I explained. "I've never had to mix with people this way before; it's all so new to me. What if I'm no good at it?" What if no one likes me? It was not a nice thought but I couldn't help thinking it. I'd voiced my concerns to my mom on numerous occasions but she told me I was silly. They wouldn't be able to help but like me, is what she had said each time.

It was September 4th, the beginning of school term. My first school term. I was about to start my freshman year at Fork's High at the appropriate age of...six. My quick development meant I'd never been able to go to school, my growth spurts being way too obvious. Luckily, my family was more than capable of teaching me everything I needed to know and I was more than capable of learning it all. Being half-human half-vampire definitely had its advantages that way. Even though technically I'd only been born about six years earlier, I'd near enough reached full maturity and could pass for a seventeen year old girl.

"Don't be silly Nessie," Jacob said sternly. "You'll fit in perfectly. They'll love you just like everyone else, how could they not?" It was a rhetorical question but I opened my mouth to argue anyways. "You'll be fine," he stated. However, there was definitely a slight look of worry in his eyes.

Jacob Black was my best friend. He had been since the day I was born and my mom said he'd always be there for me, just like her and dad. There was barely a minute of the day that we weren't together, but when we weren't I always felt somewhat weird in a hard-to-explain way. Jacob was huge, not just in height but in width too! When I was younger, I always used to think Uncle Emmett was big, but Jacob just kept growing until a few years ago. I was not sure of his exact age; he always said it never mattered, that he'd stopped aging years ago. Nevertheless, my mom said he was roughly my age, my maturity age not actual age. Jacob was also the Alpha of his pack of wolves. It was cool, but his duties were often the reasons he had to leave me.

I sighed. "You'll be fine," Jacob repeated. "Come on, it's nearly time to leave." He grabbed me by my sleeve and pulled me down the stairs. I could have put up a fight, I would have lost eventually (I was not as strong as mom and dad) but at least it would have stalled us.

"You remember this was your idea, right Ness? No one is forcing you to go," I thought I could almost hear some hope in his voice. Sometimes I really didn't understand Jacob. He always wanted to do what was best for me and acted like he was fine with it, but he worried a lot. I don't think he realised how I'd noticed this, which was silly because we were best friends and i knew him better than anyone! Well, maybe mom knew him better but she'd been friends with him longer.

"I want to go," I muttered. "I'm just scared."

"Scared?" Jacob asked sceptically. "This is coming from a girl who can take down a mountain lion in about three seconds?" I felt a blush play across my cheeks. "You're not scared of some little humans are you?" he teased.

"I'm half human," I reminded him. "And so are you," I smiled widely at him.

"Half," he said with a wonky smile. "So if they're nasty you can always drink their blood or something." Though he said it teasingly, he still shivered at the thought.

"Sicko," i spat at him. "Now, where are my shoes?"

"What shoes," he smirked. I was seriously not in the mood for his games today. I felt the hiss snap out from behind my teeth and got ready to launch myself at him. Maybe taking out some of my nervousness on him might help.

"That's it Ness, go for the neck," Uncle Emmett soundlessly walked into the room. "He's a wolf, just take him down like you would any other animal," he laughed loudly and walked off.

I smirked, straightening up and shaking my long curls away from my face, and looked at Jacob. He was staring at me, mouth slightly apart like he was about to say something but stopped himself, eyes wide. He'd been doing this quite a lot lately. I snapped my fingers at him.

"Jacob," I said loudly. "Shoes?"

"Err, uh..." he stuttered for a second. "By the front door," he breathed. _Hm, weird, _I thought. Eyeing him like he might need mental help, I skipped to the door to slip on my shoes.

I sighed when my feet felt the soles of my new shoes. "These are perfect Alice," I whispered, knowing she would hear me. There was a tinkling laugh from upstairs.

"You're welcome," she replied.

My Aunt Alice was delighted when it had become obvious that I'd followed her with my taste in fashion. She often scrutinized my mom about her clothes, mumbling about how she thought when she'd become immortal and rich that her fashion sense would better. But my mom was practical, she wore what was appropriate. I, on the other hand, loved dressing up. Today I'd been careful to pick something that wouldn't make me stand out too much, but would show that I had a sense of fashion.

"But what if she doesn't like it?" Jacob's worried voice hovered over from the kitchen.

"She will," Aunt Rosalie hissed back at him.

"But what if the boys," Jacob growled but cut off when i entered.

"Renesmee," Rosalie chimed when I walked towards her. I eyed Jacob suspiciously and he stared at the floor. "Are you ready?" she asked. All the nerves returned and I started to feel the familiar butterflies in my stomach. I did not think I could speak so instead I placed my hand on her cheek conveying to her, in my own unique way, how nervous I was.

"You'll be fine," she mimicked Jake's words. Jacob and Rosalie barely got on. My dad once told me a story about how the Quileute wolves were created to defend their people from vampires. They were supposed to be mortal enemies, but my family had lived close to the Quileute wolves peacefully since before I was born. He told me how it was still hard for some vampires to get along with them, which would suggests the reason for Aunt Rosalie and Jake seeming to hate each other. I personally believed that they were so much alike, personality wise, that it was difficult for them to be around each other. Rose says Jake smells, but he always smelt lovely to me...

Without even realising it, I was in the back of Rosalie's bright red BMW with Jacob, almost at the road where the school was. I sucked in a deep breath and looked at Jake, he opened his mouth and I sensed another "You'll be fine" coming, so put my hand to his lips to silence him. He smiled underneath my fingers and I felt his breath blow between the gaps. I dropped my hand slowly and thought I saw the corner of his mouth turn down slightly as he stared oddly at me.

"We're here," he whispered so quietly that if I weren't half vampire I would not have heard him. His eye flittered away from my face to look out the window; there was a definite frown on his face, as he looked at all the people there. I wondered why he looked so sad and touched my hand to his face to question him.

When he turned to look at me there was a big grin in place of the frown, he did not answer my question. "Best get going Ness, your first class starts any minute now," I could only hear enthusiasm in his voice now.

Rose had turned in her seat to look at me, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I know you'll enjoy yourself Nessie," she breathed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Bella and Edward will be back this time next week, think of all the things you'll have to show them," she encouraged. I must have looked unconvinced because she carried on in a much more serious tone. "You know you don't have to do this, right? No one's forcing you, it _was _your idea." _More like Jacob than you realise, _I thought.

It felt like the butterflies were trying to force their way out of my stomach. It was times like these that I wished I were a full vampire, there would be not butterflies in my stomach then! Not trusting myself to speak, I touched my hands to each of their faces to tell them my goodbye, then pushed open the door and swung my legs out onto the gravelled floor. I took one last, deep, steadying breath before making myself leave the car and headed straight into the traffic of my fellow students.

But not before hearing a sad sigh escape Jacobs's lips.

-

-

-

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Twilight FanFic. Be patient with me, i'm from the UK and have no idea about things in America so i'm sorry if i get things wrong :) oh, and im sorry that the letter "I" may be in lower case at some points, my computer is playing up :)


	2. Renny?

"Ren-es-mee," I repeated my name slowly for the receptionist who was unable to pronounce my name properly. Her hair was brown and cut into a bob and she had round red cheeks. Her nametag read "Jennifer" and her eyes never left my face.

"What an unusual name," she observed. I gave her a small smile and leaned on the counter. She continued to stare at me.

"The last name is Cullen," I told her when it didn't look like she was going to ask.

"A relation of Doctor Cullen's?" she asked enthusiastically. I nodded quickly, hoping she would hurry before my class was full and I would have to enter in front of everyone. "How is he? We sure miss having a Doctor as skilled as him around here," her eyes were kind of glazed and I had a funny feeling she missed my Grandpas looks rather than his skills with a thermometer.

My vampire Grandpa had been living in Denali with his wife Esme for the last three years. They'd decided it was time for them to move away for a while before people started noticing they never aged. Everyone in Forks were made to believe that Grandpa had been offered a job at a hospital where his recently deceased sister had lived, so now he had moved in to her old house. My story was that I was the only daughter of his dead sister who had moved here to get away from the reminders of "back home".

Of course, no one could know who my real parents were. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had met roughly eight years ago and were meant to be about twenty six, it would be impossible for them to have a daughter my age.

I honestly did not believe it would work, but Grandpa said humans always tend to believe what we tell them.

"He's fine," I rushed, holding my hand out for my new printed schedule. She gave it to me and I flashed her a wide smile. "Thanks," I called over my shoulder.

"Welcome to Forks High," I heard her say as the reception doors swung shut behind me.

I glanced up and down the deserted hallway and sighed, classes had begun already. "Great," I muttered to myself. I held my schedule in front of my eyes, searching for the room for my next class. The map I'd also been given told me that the classroom to my trig lesson was just down the hall. "Well, here goes nothing," I thought aloud.

"You know, talking to yourself really says something about a person's mental state," a deep voice said from behind me. I whirled around quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, to see a boy stood there smirking.

He was quite pale, like most of the people in Forks, not quite as pale as I was but nowhere near as dark as Jacob. He had dark fluffy hair, which stuck out as though he'd just been caught in a gust of wind but still managed to look nice in a I-just-threw-this-together kind of way. His eyes were startling blue, astonishingly contrasting with his dark hair and pale skin.

I couldn't quite think of the right answer to what he had said. I'd always prided myself on my quick wit which usually came in handy during mine and Jake's argumentative banter, but my mind was shockingly blank. I did not like it. My dad once told me that vampire's had more space in their heads for information than humans did. Being half-vampire half-human meant I was somewhere in between. I could easily have a conversation with someone and figure out the answer to a math question at the same time. My mind was always calculation and learning and figuring things out. Yet, there I stood, speechless. In all honesty I felt like a bit of an idiot, being caught muttering to myself.

It starting dawning on me that this guy, who had caught me talking to myself, and I were just stood there looking at each other and I figured I should probably have said something a few seconds ago. I had left it much longer than what was considered normal to answer a question, but just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Sorry," I eventually blurted, lamely. I cringed.

"You're apologising for talking to yourself?" the boy asked, clearly starting to believe that I actually was mentally unstable.

I made a mental note to slap myself later for this, obviously I couldn't do it in front of this guy who would not only believe that I often talked to myself, but also physically assaulted myself. "I'm new," I explained, my senses returning. "I'm just trying to figure out my way."

The boys eyebrows rose in understanding and he shrugged while saying, "I'll show you the way if you like, which room are you supposed to be in?"

"That one there," I pointed to a room at the end of the corridor. "But thanks for the offer," I flashed a bright smile. The boys' eyes flickered down to my mouth and hovered there for a second before returning to my eyes, he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Ok, well, it was nice meeting you," he said confidently. "My names Matthew," he told me while holding out his hand.

"I'm Renesmee," I replied and shook it.

"Wow you're hot," Matthew noted and, although I knew he was on about the temperature of my skin, I still blushed. Ducking my head, I pulled my hand back.

"Yeh," I shrugged. My temperature ran a bit higher than a normal human's did and I generally felt a lot warmer than my vampire family. Still, Jacob was almost too hot to be around sometimes. I glanced down the hallway, wondering how far into the lesson my class was.

Obviously sensing my need to go Matthew smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you around Renny."

_Renny?_

He laughed at my expression and walked off in the opposite direction to the one I was heading.

The end of the day came faster than I expected. When the bell rang to let us know we could leave, I was the last one out the door. It wasn't until the cool air outside hit me that I realised how tired I was. Without even muttering a "Hello" I climbed into the back of Rosalie's car and leaned my head back on the seat.

"So, how was your day?" Jacob asked. I wasn't surprised to see him there. We literally did go almost everywhere together. I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. I was way too exhausted to replay my whole day to him so instead I leant my hand against his cheek to show him.

I saw it in my head as I showed him the friendly receptionist who had asked about Grandpa, Jake chuckled when he could feel my anxiousness to get to class on time. For some reason I skimmed over the part about Matthew, I wasn't entirely sure why.

I showed him my trig lesson and how I'd found it very easy. "You're mom hated trig," he told me. I barely listened, I could feel sleep tugging at the corners of my mind and my memories started to get a bit hazy.

I cut out the rest of my lessons and instead decided to show him how well lunchtime had gone. I met a girl called Sarah Perkins; she was in my trig class and came to introduce herself at the start of lunch.

"Hi," she'd said timidly. "I'm Sarah Perkins. You must be, err..." she'd trailed off, obviously not wanting to offend me by pronouncing my name wrong.

"Renesmee," I had told her with a smile. "But just call me Nessie," everyone else did. I spent the rest of the lunch period with Sarah and two of her friends, Louise Asher and Rhian Turnball, soon joined us. They seemed like nice girls. Louise clearly had good fashion sense; the first thing she noticed was shoes.

I heard Jacob chuckle again at that thought but the memories had started getting fuzzier as I slipped towards sleep. I wasn't sure whether I had started dreaming, or whether the memory I hadn't wanted to show Jacob had just slipped through, but before I was completely unconscious I remembered Matthew with his startling blue eyes, messy but cute hair and the way he'd made me annoyingly speechless.

Jacob removed my hand from his face.


End file.
